Asrama Vocaloid Yang Penuh Warna
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Hatsune Miku disekolahkan di asrama tapi malah gila gilaan sama temen sekamarnya ngancurin macem" ! (Satu kamar cewek cowok digabung {jangan mikir yang aneh aneh!}) Authornya ada 2 biasa disebut "twin author" soalnya author pertama terlalu mainstream jadi harap dimaklumi ratednya sebenernya bingung mau K atau T jadi pilih T aja mind to REVIEV,FOLLOW,FAV? Don't flame
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna yang baca fanfic ini~**

**ini sebenernya fanficku yang kedua~**

**cuma gara ceritanya yang pertama gakk nyambung! {(-?) Eh...} Pertama sih punya fanfic inggris cardfight vanguard tapi gara gara gue merasa lebih cocok indonesia yaa begini deh...**

**WARNING!**

**Typo,gaje,author ngarang terlalu berkhayal ,cerita aneh bikinnya di HP (bisa?Bisa kok pake Blackberry 9970),gapunya pengalaman bikin fanfic Vocaloid mesti tanya adik sepupu (dasar author gila!udah tau gak berpengalaman malah bikin fanfic ini! #plakk!)**

**Nama adik sepupu: Yin Yin/Tiffany**

**Namaku: Suk Fang/Samantha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T (buat jaga jaga maaf kalo ada yang mengarah ke rated M {gila lu} harap dimaklumi padahal author juga masih di rated T)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Jangan marah dong~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yin :"WOI CE JANGAN KELAMAAN!"**

**Samantha:"Sabar Mbak Bro!" #digampar Miku pake Negi**

**Yin:"Good Job Miku!"**

**Samantha:"Sialan lu! Bersekongkol sama Miku!" #digaplok Luka pake tuna**

**Miku dan Yin:"Good job luka!"**

**Len:"woi kalian semua tuh gila ato gimana sih?! Kapan mulainya?! Mau nunggu 1,5 abad lagi baru mulai?!"**

**Samantha:"Gimana caranya nulis kalo belom disclaimer!? Gue lupa gara gara luka,miku,sama adik sepupu kurang ajar mukuli aku HAH?!"**

**#BREEMMMM#**

**Rin:"UDAH! STOP! AUTHOR SANA DISCLAIMER DAN MULAI! BIAR KU LINDES PAKE ROADROLLER SI TRIO PENGACAU (miku,luka,yin yin) ITU!"**

***kabur buat nulis disclaimer***

***Luka ngebakar roadrollernya Rin***

**Rin:"ROSDROALLERKU! Eh salah! Roadrollerku!" *ngebakar ruangan***

**Author:*terbakar dan pingsan(bersama trio pengacau+Rin)"**

**Len:"HADOOOOHH! Bikin stress aja nih! Yaudah sini kubacain disclaimernya!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid bukan punyanya si mbak author gila yang lemot gara gara trio pembuat masalah itu... Tapi punyanya... Eh... Apa ya? Kok aku lupa? #Digaplok negi**

**Author:"OI! IKI SAMPE DISCLAIMER KENAPA KOK GILA GILAAN?!"**

**Kaito:"udah deh gak usah dianggepin tuh mereka trio voca dan satu macan pembuat masalah"**

**Author:"Loh? Kok macan? Kok kagak monyet aja? Kan dia shio monyet(tahun 2004)?"**

**Kaito:"ehm... Macannya tuh kau author gaje!" *kabuuuuurrr***

**Author:"SIALAN LU BAKAITOOOOO! Udah deh! Vocaloid tuh punyanya Yamaha Coporation dan crypton! Gue kalo punya vocaloid pasti konser setiap hari di rumah!"**

* * *

**HAPPY READING~!**

Mulai hari senin itu cewek berambut teal bernama Hatsune Miku diasramakan karena bandel dan jahil.(Hontoni gomenasai kalo miku kubuat jadi bandel bandelan) tapi masalahnya orangtua hatsune (siapa tuh?)tidak memperhatikan asrama apa yang dipilihnya untuk anaknya yang kekanak kanakan tapi juga imut TAPI BANDEL SETENGAH MATI!

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di asrama putri/putra voca

Lady Hakuo:"halo nama saya Lady Hakuo Selamat datang di asrama voca yang terkenal dengan ke...*bla bla bla bla*(author males nulis soalnya lady hakuonya kayak pidato jelasin sampe detail banget! Sampe miku tidur sambil berdiri tuh!)... Sekian ya Hatsune-san sekarang ruanganmu nomor 909 bersama dengan *bla bla bla*(nanti juga tau sendiri... Dasar lady hakuo! Jelasin sampe detaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllll ll~~~ Banget... -" (Keburu ngantuk nih!)

* * *

Author (yin):"woi! Miku! Nggak mukul pake negi aja? Aku mau meledak ndengerin lady hakuo ngomong sampe gue mau kabuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr!"

Author (samantha):"bukannya udah dari tadi ya kaburnya?"

* * *

~back to story!~

Kamar 909

?:"eeee... Ada murid baru yah? Mau pisang?" (Pisang? Wis ketoro iku sopo...{Jawa} udah pasti si Lenka... Eh salah! Len Kagamine! Gua lupa gua gak masukkin genbend mereka semua ya!)

Mayu:"wah kebetulan! Ada murid baru gue jadiin kelinci percobaan mantra baru ah~"

Miku:"sialan lu! Lu pikir bisa menembus pertahanan negi gua yang super duper kuat ini?! Ngimpiiii~"

Mayu:"wah ga jadi deh kayaknya kamu anak berani dan bisa berteman sama aku! Salam kenal! Namaku Mayu(sori twin author nggak tau nama lengkap mayu! Kalo ada yang tau kasi tau di review ya~)"

Len:"WOI kok gue di cuekin sih?!"

*Rin dateng sambil silent*

Miku:"AH! Kalian berdua kan duo yellow twin yang terkenal imut imut manis itu kan?!"

Rin:"iyaaa" *sambil berbunga bunga tau kalo ada yang nganggep dia imut&manis*

Miku:" dan kau... (Nunjuk len) ah! Rin kagamine yang suka jerukk itu kan?!"

Rin:"woooooii Rin itu nama gua tau!" *namuk ngamuk gak jelas*

Len:*shock dikira cewe*

Miku:"ooohhh! Sori ya! Habisnya twin yellow itu kalian mirip! Apa lagi tambah len kagamine yang itu (nunjuk len) imut banget kayak cewek!" *fujoshi mode*

* * *

Si Author (1) juga fujoshi mode

Si Author (2 yinyin) shock liat kalo miku tuh fujoshi...*pingsan*

* * *

Rin:*flash mode ndandani len*

Len:"A..."

Rin:"ini lho baru cewek kiyut kayak cewek tulen!"

Len:"KYAAAA~A!"*teriak bernada banci*

WARNING UDAH LO Ya!

Semua pada nosebleed ditempat sampai satu kamar menjadi lautan darah(?)

* * *

Yin:"apalagi si gakupo tuh! Nosebleed sampai 1,5 liter!"

Samantha:"Jatuh koma dong? Orang kalo kehabisan darah sampe 1,5 liter ya koma/IS DEATH"

.

VOCANEWS!

Ditemukan seorang pria berambut ungu yang mirip cewek(?) Nosebleed(1,5 liter) di tempat asrama voca yang terkenal baik pendidikannya ruangan 909 penuh dengan darah dan penyebabnya tak diketahui (karena flash mode ndandani len ke asal BY RIN 1,00000009 detik berhasil~ *horeee*) tapi untungnya pria itu berhasil ditolong dengan darah donor tambahan dari murid yang terkenal anggun sekali bernama Megurine Luka "tambahan dari pembacanya berita yaa! Beruntung deh gakupo tu punya pacar sebaik luka *fujoshi(?)&moe mode*"

VOCANEWS DITUTUP!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len:"Untuk menyambut hatsune miku dan twinnie author yang gaje+bodo..."

Samantha:"AWAS LU LEN! BAKAL KU PANGGANG KAU!"

Yin:"magic spell! Plane! *keluar pesawat* lleeeeennn! Sini kulindes kamu!" *ngelindes len sampe pisangnya dan dia ANCUR PENYET Diterbangin angin

All:"R.I.P. Len and his Banana"

Len:"woi author! Gue masih hidup!"*perang di kamar*

Besoknya kamarnya ANCUR LEBUR {gara gara perang granat(?)Idenya author 2 tu!}

Yin:"heiii kok kamar kita ajur lebur?"

Miku"ya iya lah! Udah dilindes roadrollernya rin,dibom ikan tuna,hujan eskrim,banjir USB,dipukuli negi, di lempar 1000 granat pisang,perang bom,pasukan zombie sihir hitam,mabuk bir,sama tsunami nosebleed,terus yin yin malah jatuhin granat di kepalanya kaito!,ditambah samantha(si auuutthooorr) bawa jurus senbonsakura bikin bom sakura yang mbledak kalo disentuh!,doeeeenngg! Kacauuuu!"

Len:"gue capek! Bobok dulu ya!"

*pingsan diikuti semuanya*

ToBeContinue

* * *

Dan akhirnya apa yang akan terjadi dengan para voca ga-je itu? Kalo review bakal update! Kalo nggak ya dibiarin gini aja ya? Gue masi pusing mikiri lanjutannya soalnya si twin author kalo disuruh mikir gak keluar ide kalo gak disuruh mikir malah keluar ide yang membuat tsunami di jepang(?) MIND TO REVIEW?

Miku:"woi author gila! Kamu mau kulempar seribu negi ya?!"

Samantha:"mau! Mau kubuat masak nasgor aja deh! Nasgor negi sepesial! Mau ngaaaaaakkk~?"*nada ngoda si miku*

Miku:"maaaauuuu!" *nada moe&baby face"

Samantha:"oke kalo uda update ya!"

Miku:"iya iya iya! Jadi reader tolong reviewin biar aku bisa makan nasgor negi yaaaa! Plis! Thanx you!"

*reader sweatdrop*

Samantha:"eh ngomong ngomong si author 2 kemana yaaaa?"

Miku:"authornya kan kamu!"

Samantha :"maksud gue si yin yin!"

Miku:"tuuuuuhh~" *nunjuk author 2*

Samantha:"ooo ternyata yin yin lagi dengerin lagu voca-mu! 'Melt' ok stop! Nanti author notenya malah lebih panjang daripada ceritanya!"

Miku:"salah loe dong!"

Samantha:"MIKUUUU! Kubantai kamu! Ok mind to review? Aku tak mbantai miku aja! Sori nanya nya dobel dobel! Bye!" *mbantai miku*

LIKE,FOLLOW&REVIEW :) hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii Minna yang udah baca fanficku! ini aku update kecepetan yah? biasa... lagi happy udah direview hehehe**

**Oh? Kak Charlice bingung mana author notenya? yang di bold nih! sorry aku lupa :P**

***drap drap drap***

**Samantha:"hah?"**

**Miku:"MANA NASI GORENG NEGIKUUUUUU~"**

**Samantha:"YA AMPUN! MIKUUUUU! ini baru pembukaan kamu malah ngeributi nasi goreng nya!"**

**Miku:"yaudah manaaaaa?!"**

**Samantha:"nih!"*ngasih miku nasi goreng negi***

**Miku:"wuaa! *hauk hauk hauk!* tambah!"**

**Samantha:"GAK ADA! Aku cuma janji satu!"**

**Miku:"yaaah..." *pergi***

**Samantha:"sialan tuh anak bandel! gak bilang thank you atau semacamnya gitu?!"**

**By the way thank you reviewnya ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: kayak chap 1 deh! typo,gaje,fantasi banget,bikin nosebleed(?),caracternya kacau personalitynya,DLL**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya saya! kalo punya saya udah pasti konser di rumah setiap hari!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy&enjoy reading my reader!**

* * *

Pagi itu setelah semuanya kecapekan mereka pingsan #salah siapa hayo?

Lady Hakuo dan guru lainnya panik melihat kamar 909 hancur dan semua muridnya pingsan #padahal tidur!

~TIME SKIP~

Miku:"eh aku dimana? kok putih semua? di surga ya?"

Luka:"jangan bloon lu! kita di rumah sakit tau,negi!"

Miku:"gue memang suka negi tapi rumah sakit kok namanya negi?"

Luka:"ya tuhan,dewa matahari,de sang lao chin (betul nggak?). geblek banget sih kamu! Maksudku kamu kupanggil cewek negi!"

Miku:"lo sendiri?! cewek tuna!"

Luka:"mendingan tuna daripada Negi!"

Samantha:"stooooopp! enakan negi dipotong tipis tipis digoreng terus sampe mateng dikasih tuna! dasar aneh! ribut aja! siapa suruh kamar sampe ancur gara gara senjata pemungkas kalian!"

Luka&miku:"DASAR CEWE SAKURA!"

Samantha:"iiidih! lebih enak cewek sakura,cantik daripada cewek bom?!"

Luka&Miku:"oh iya ya..."

* * *

**Yin yin:"oh iya aku pergi se chapter ya!"**

**All:"iya bya bye~" **

* * *

**~Udah? BTS~**

Kaito:"kita semua kok ditempatin sekamar lagi sih? asrama sekamar,rumah sakit sekamar,kelas skelas,gila sama sama gi-" #dibom sakura sama Samantha

Samantha:"akan ku panggang kau bakaito..." *nada killer*

Gakupo:"baru didonorin darah sama luka say-" #ditabok luka pake tuna sambil luka blushing

Rin&Len:"*main pisang jeruk game* pisang-pisang jeruuuk! jeruuk-jeruuk pisang! yang kalah looooonnccaaat!"

Rin:batu

Len:kertas

Rin:"looongcat! eh! salah! loooooncat!" *loncat*

Samantha:"yin yin lagi tidur... dia paling sengsara gara gara es krim bakaito..." *nada killer tingkat dewa/dewi langit*

Kaito:"WUAAAA! SOREEE! Eh! salah! SORIIIII!"

Samantha:*ngelempar bakaito badai bunga sakura* "rasain..."

Kaito:"wuaaaahh! my darling hatsu-" #ditabok neginya miku sambil miku blushing terus bunga sakuranya mbledhak!

Mayu:"wah Bakaito gosong! eh author! bikinnya gimana tuh?!"

**Bikinnya? ya pake ramuan kayak kamu tapi nyampurnya cuepet! wwkwkwkw**

Mayu:"kereeeen" *moe mode*

Lalu tak sengaja mereka semua (kecuali yin)lihat rin dan len di satu ranjang tidur dengan pose berpelukan imut!

Mulai deh! Gakupo dan Kaito harus nahan nosebleed di tempat. (Mampu gak?)

Cewek cewek:"Kyaaah!" #miku,luka,samantha fujoshi(?) mode sambil foto foto

Len:"apaan kalian! lagi enak enak tidur malah foto foto pake blitz lagi!"

Rin:"leeeeeeNnnnnnn! Kamu ini ngapain kok tidur di sebelahku?!"

Len:"Eh? WHUOA!"

Rin:"len tanggung jawab!"

*all di ruangan (kecuali yin) sweatdrop liat reaksi Rin*

Kaito:*masukin ulat (dapet dari mana?) ke bajunya samantha*

Samantha:"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *ngeluarin ulat* AWAS KAU BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KUBANTAI KAMU!" *mbantai kaito

Kaito:*kabur dari tadi*

Samantha:*ngejar bakaito*

ToBeContinue

* * *

**Samantha:"oke chap 2 udah selesai! wkwkwk agak singkat tapi ya lumayan lah!"**

**Miku:"oh ya! tadi kamu manggil aku?"**

**Samantha"iya! tolong bantai in si kaito sampe author note ini selesai!"**

**Miku:"bayarannya?"**

**Samantha:"sup capjai negi!"**

**Miku:"oke!" *mbantai kaito***

**Kaito:"wuuuaaaahhh! author kamu curang!" *kabur***

**balasan review:**

**Hikari Kengo: eh? Sbenernya aku rodo bingung fujoshi itu apa? tapi yang penting kalo liat KaixAichi langsung fujoshi mode(?)**

**Iya luka kubuat dikit perhatian ke gakupo sampe rela ngorbanin diri gitu... hehehe agak berlebihan ya 1,5 liter? thank uou ya reviewnya!**

**Chalice07: kyaaaa! author kesukaanku datang! mkasih ya kak chalice mau review! mau lemon? tuh agak mengarah ke lemon waktu tdi len ama rin! #disiram rin&len jus pisang+jeruk **

**Ini update cepet karena seneng banget! hehehe~ dipikir berapa hari? ya klo badmood/bermasalah sih bisa updatenya sampe 1 tahun! #plakk! Abis ini author mau asrama! jadi nggak tau updatenya lama atau nggak! main komputer boleh kok! ini agak ribet karena pakai BB 9970 hehe thanx you ya kakak baik!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MaADDoDUSamantha:"HAI MINNA! Author gaje balik la-"**

**Miku:"capjai negi!"**

**Samantha:"MIIIIKKKKU!"**

**Miku:"ayo mana?!"**

**Samantha:"NIH MAKAN DAN SHUT UP!"**

**Miku:"oke! Dan thnx ya!" *kabur***

**Samantha:"aku punya cerita tentang temenku waktu aku bilangin tntang cerita ini! di enjoy reading dulu baru real story!**

* * *

**_Karin: "G pa all?"_**

**_Chiquitta: "Maen ipad"_**

**_amel: "Jalan jalan"_**

**_karin: "Enak e mell" :'(_**

**_Samantha F.W: "Aku buat cerita gaje~"_**

**_LaLa: "Makan2"_**

**_karin: "HahahaA... Cerita ap sam?"_**

**_Samantha F.W: "Cerita vocaloid~ ga ngerti? Cari aja di wikipedia wkwkwk :P"_**

**_karin: "Oooo.."_**

**_LaLa : "Ya"_**

**_Samantha F.W: "Kamar asrama diBom pisang 1000 di hujan eskrim di tsunami nosebleed, diratain roadroller, bom tuna,hujan bom senbonsakura,DLL! Kacau..."_**

**_Samantha F.W: "Sampe 1 kamar cewe cowo digabung"_**

**_LaLa : "Hahahhaha nggilani"_**

**_Chiquitta:"wkwkwk"_**

**_karin:"Hahaha" =)) :x_**

* * *

**_Duuuuhh! bertambah hari tambah stress nih! buat crita pake hp bb jadi lebih susah! iconnya gak mau nurut! jadi author note nggak pake bold kalo di tengah cerita ya!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WARNING: Typo,Author kalo trlalu menghayati bisa salah rate! ,ada lemonnya diiikkiitt! ada yang minta tuh! aku padahal g prnah nulis lemon!(Cuma kasi tau cara nulis lemon dong{woi auhor 2 dibawah umur! Author 2 sembilan tahun})#author aneh!,tulisan gak karuan,DLL_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DISCLAIMER: vocaloid bukan punya aku! kalo punya aku udah pasti aku hadiahin 1 lagu miku baru ke para reader dan reviewer! dan konser setiap hari di rumah!_**

**_{And BTW si author 2 lagi wushu~ jadi nggak ikut}_**

* * *

Selesai membantai kaito dan mengikatnya ke pohon sakura yang bisa meledak samantha melepaskan 1000 ulat bulu untuk mengelitik kaito.

Samantha:"hehehe... itulah akibat dari perbuatanmu..." *killer mode ON*

Kaito:"wuaaa! wuaaa! wuaaa! AMPIN! eh salah! hoi author! di saat begini malah bercanda! mau buat aku terbunuh ya?!"

Samantha(mode author):"loh... kamu lupa authornya siapa...? siapa suruh kmu bikin aku jengkel... (Balik dari telling mode ke happy mode) ya inget uga dong! ini kan fanfic komedi? jadi terima aja yaaa :D"

Samantha:"oke... balik ke cerita... ulat bulunya makan bajumu tuh~"*pergi*

Kaito:"WHAT THE SHI-"

~sensor+skip time~ (mungkin kaito tetep diiket sampe end of this chap!)

Miku:"di kamar ini bagus juga kan? tapi kan lebih bagusan asrama kita~" kata miku dengan memandangi ruangan pasien di rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka untuk beristirahat untuk sementara waktu (lady hakuonya mikir mereka sakit tapi malah sehat walafiat)

Luka:"gakupo mana? aku mau lempar bom tuna baru ke dia~" #sejak kapan ada bom tuna baru?! {Luka:"mana aku tau dasar author goblok! kmu kan authornya! #mukul author pake tuna selusin}

Samantha(author mode):"awas ya luka! bakal ku jadiin kamu dirap** gakupo!"

Luka:"KYAAAAAA~H! Jangaaaaaa~n!"

~sensored and skip time~

Samantha(author mode):"gimana puas?!"

Luka:"udah deh gak lagi! sori! sori! demi kami-sama maafkan aku author baik!"

Samantha(authormode dalam hati):"setannn! aku kelepasan! ini kan rated T!" *kabur sebelom di pukul reader*

Samantha:"hei siapa yang mau ke halaman belakang? ada pohon sakura yang menarik loh~"

Miku&Luka:"mau mau! dimana? di halaman belakang kan?"

Miku:"ayo luka!"

Luka:"yuk!"

Samantha(author mode):"menambahkan kalo samantha di fanfic juga melakukan hal yang sama pada GAKUPO... #digaplok tuna&negi

~halaman belakang~

Miku&Luka:"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Miku:"BAKAITO BAKA!" #lempar pake 1000 negi

Luka:"tuna tuna bom shoot!" #lempar bom tuna 100.000 ke mereka(gakupo&kaito) berdua

Lalu mereka lari~

Kaito&Gakupo:"AUTHOR WE'RE REALLY SORRY! LEPASIN KITA DARI SINI!"

Samantha(author mode):"udah gue bilang loe berdua bakal diiket sampe end of chap! jadi aku panjang panjangin ceritanya~"

Kaito&gakupo:"SHI-"

Samantha(author mode):"1000 senbon sakura dynamite!"

~ini bener bener banyak sensornya soalnya rate T~

Samantha(author mode) :"berubah pikiran! bakal kuiket kalian sampe 2 chapter lagi!" *ngamuk*

Gakupo&kaito:"OH SHIT! ditambahin lagi!"

ToBeContinue~

* * *

***lagi bisik bisik***

**Samantha:"eh apa miku? yakin?**

**Miku:"iya yakin!"**

**Samantha:"apa nggak nunggu sampe kamu yakin banget?"**

**Miku:"enggak... lakuin aja! ya? ya?"**

**Samantha:"kau mau menyakiti diri sendiri ya?"**

**Miku:"gak pa pa! nanti juga akhirnya enak kok!"**

**Samantha:"yaudah! next chap atau sekarang?"**

**Miku:"sekarang ajaaaaa!"**

**Samantha:"ok! nih!" *nyodorin sup ramen negi supeeerrr pedas"**

**Miku:"yeeee! itadakimaaaasu! *haup* pedeeeesss! *haup* tapi akhirnya ketagihan kan? Haaaahhhh"**

**Samantha:"dasar... menyakiti lidah sendiri -" hayo! tadi mikir apa?! Hahahaha! Inget ini rate T tapi ya gitu deh! Jangan salahin aku kalo anak yang polos,baik,belum tau apa apa jadi bejat! Hehehe! Maaf ya~"**

**Balasan review**

**Allen0407: hah?! lemon? mau? Nih agak lemonnya aneh bener klo ada orang yang mau lemon di rate T... BTW thanks ya reviewnya! **

**Yami nova: yoroshiku! thank you ya buat reviewnya! sebenernya mau kubuat lebih rame lagi nih! jadi kan? sampai gakupo dibantai! kalau mau nanya kenapa, karena Luka chan ada di situ! hehehe **

**Charlice07: wah! balik lagi! ya ampun... charlice bener bener paling panjang review lho! thank you buat review ya! nih ditambahin lemonnya! hohohoho rated tetep T kan? aku udah updateeee! cepet y updatenya? mumpung lagi liburan lho! #kok jadi sharing? thank you! review lagi ya!**

**Hikari kengo: hai ! gyaaah penghuninya bukan sarap lagi tapi Super sarap! ini tmbahin lemon dikit nggak pa pa y? keep review! thank you! so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hai! author paling gaje balik lagi! kemaren mabuk makanya ada kata kata yang gak isa dibaca~ hehehe #author mabuk?**

**Miku:"huhaaaa holong haku hong hauhor!"(Huwaaa tolong aku dong author)**

**Author:"miku?"**

**Miku:"holongin!"(Tolongin!)**

**Author:"salah kamu ramennya nambah sampe 92x!"**

**Miku:"hauhor hahat hah!"(Author jahat ah!) *lari pergi***

**Samantha:"apaan tuh anak! udah dibilangin tunggu sampe yakin kok!bilang author jahat!"**

**Gakupo:"bukannya lu emang jahat ya?"**

**Samantha:"what do you say! dasar GAKUCING GARONG!"**

**Gakupo:"oh iya kamu nggak bilangin ke reader yang masalah tadi?"**

**Samantha:"oh iya...yin yin kei buat cerita sendiri judulnya jalan jalan jalan ke rumah pantai saat libur sekolah (panjang amat judulnya!) #dilindes pesawatnya yin yin,yah... walaupun dia masih mau di cerita ini sih~ ohya! Chalice minta lemon ilang~ dueeshhhh ilang! udah len! rin! lo berdua aja yang nulis disclaimnya!"**

**Rin&len:"yaaah! Kok kita sih dasar author males!"**

**Samantha:"protes lagi kubakar kalian..." (Killer mode) **

**Rin&len:"..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:typo,author 2 di fanficnya beda,si author bisa killer mode,bisa fujoshi mode,gaje,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin&len:"kita bacaiin disclaimernya yaa kakaa" (super cute mode)*author 1 nosebleed***

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:vocaloid bukan punya author gaje yaa kakaaa punyanya siapa kan tau? thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Samantha:itu disclaimer atau disclaimer sih?!**

* * *

~balik ke kamar~

Luka&Miku:"samantha!"

Samantha:"ya? apa?"

Luka:"pohon sakura apaan?! sakura ulet bulu?! tambah kok ada kaito & gakupo keiket di sana?!"

Samantha:"Hukuman..."(killer mode ON)

Rin:"eh luka,miku. hati hati ya kalo samantha lagi killer mode!"

Miku:"eh? kenapa?"

Len:"tuh!" *nunjuk kecoa di dinding ketusuk jarum 15 buah*

Luka&Miku:"hiiiiii!"

Samantha(author mode):"makannya hati hati ya?"

Miku ke luka (bisik"):"duh aku gak berani!"

Luka ke miku (bisik"):"kamu pikir aku berani?!"

Samantha:"stop and BTS(back to story)!"

All:"siaaaaap!"

Luka:"kamu ngapain samantha?"

Samantha:"mbuat ramuan lagi biar badai senbonnya ledakannya tambah"

Luka:"terus GaKai mana?"

Samantha:"lagi kuiket~ kalo aku lagi good mood aku lepasin~"

~di halaman belakang~

Gakupo&Kaito:"HELP US~!"

Samantha(author mode):"eh US? Negara US emangnya ada kesusahan? Oh... Maksudmu tolong kami? Jadi mau jahilin kalian... hmm...! aku punya ide!" *melakukan sesuatu ke mereka dan mereka menjadi...*

Miku:"mereka kamu iket?"

Samantha:"iya sampe hidungnya aja yang kelihatan (- . -)

Rin:"mummy (maksudnya mumi) dong?" #yup! mereka jadi mumi!

Len:"mummy? (Mama)"

Rin:"mumi leeeen!"

Len:"mommy?"

Miku,Luka&Samantha:"MUMI!"

Rin"aduh... *jelasin satu satu*bla bla bla"

Len:"owalah... Mayat hidup?"

Miku,luka,rin,samantha:"MUMI ITU MAYAT DASAR PISANG!"

Samantha:"badai senbon pengetahuan!"#emang ada?

Len:"iya iya ah!"

Samantha:"fyuh..."

Rin:"eh hanami yuk!"

Len:"ini kan musim gugur? Caranya hanami?"

Rin:"minta sa-chan dong!"

Len:"oh iya juga!"

Samantha:"hanami? oke! yang nggak meledak ya!"

Luka:"ya iya dong! thank you ya!"

Samantha(author mode) :"ini gak jadi genre humor lagi tapi genre family!"

All:"perasaan author nya kan kamu!"

Samantha:"badai sakura api!"

All:"panaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"

Luka:"wah ikanku mateng! thnx ya!" #bodoh!

Miku:"negi bakaaaarr!" *loveeyes face*

Len:"pisang goreng!" *loveeyes face*

Rin:"jeruk bakar?" *kecewa sendiri*

Samantha:" gak kok rin! buka aja dalemnya!"

Rin:"eh?" *ngupas jeruk* "wwwaaaahhh!"

Samantha:"tuh kan?"

Rin:"selai jeruuuuuukkk!"

Samantha:"hehehe! Ayo hanami!"

Len:"nyem nyem nyem... samantha! minta lagi dong! pisangnya enak!"

Samantha:"nih" *badai senbonsakura api kecil*

Len:*guble geleb golob*

Samantha(dalam hati):"emangnya enak ya?"

Jadilah pesta makan senbonsa- eh! hanami!

Samantha:"omong omong mau main vanguard nggak?"

Semua bingung...

Len:"apa itu vanguard?"

Samantha:"mau tau? carilah di wikipedia!" *bercanda*

Semua:*langsung keluarin laptop&modem dan lalu browsing di wikipedia*

Samantha:"lho? woi! dari mana kalian punya laptop?! hah?! modem?! siapa yang bayar bulanannya tuh?!"

Luka:"nanya satu satu dong~"

Miku:"laptop dari vocabook, (Fanfic chalice *udah ijin woi!*) yang bayar bulanan kita semua kredit card mu~"

Samantha(Author mode):"whaaaattt?! *cek di tagihan ternyata betul ilang 50 juta. #hah?!. lu semua dari mana tau nomor rekening ku?! dan sampe 50 juta kalian langganan udah berapa taon?!"

Semua:"5 tahun~~"

Samantha:"VOCALOID KURANG AJAR! MIKU KAN BARU DATENG!"

Luka:"sebelomnya itu punyanya tetangga sebelah kamar kita yang ku kasih tau nomor rekeningmu." *nada innocent*

Samantha:"oh... oke... paymentnya..." *nada killer tingkat dewa/dewi langit*

Semua:"gulp!"

Miku:"kok aku punya firasat buruk yah?" *takut takut*

Samantha :"bakal kuiket kalian sama dua baka itu!"

Semua:"GYAAAAAH!"

~selesai ngiket~

Samantha(author mode) "gak jadi maen vanguard deh! Udah gue mau renang dulu! Refreshing! Byee"

* * *

**Samantha:"vocanya pada pergi semua diiket di pohon~ jadi ya begitulah~ sepi! Tapi puas juga iket tuh vocaloid di pohon"**

**Miku:"huwaaaaaaaaa! samantha turunin dong!"**

**Samantha:"bodo amat... gak!"**

**Miku:"huwaaa jahaaatt! eh? uleeeeeeettt!"**

**Semua:"gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**

**Samantha:"BTW author 2 lagi nulis cerita lain jadi ya bye bye dulu sementara!" *gak peduli miku***

**Yin:"ya deh"**

**Balasan Review**

**Chalice07: iya ini diilangin dikit lemonnya~ iya juga keperawanannya luka hilangggg~ thank you reviewnya! Karya chalice yang terbaru (Neko?) Juga bagus! Review lagi yaa!**

**Yin:siapa suruh?**

**Hikari kengo: iya hehehe aku juga nggak mau beli tuna di luka #eiiiiiitttt! luka kan di iket jadi nggak bisa mukul deh! wkwkwkwk. ini udah kak chalice minta diilangin jadi gini? Waaa! tolong jangan samakan kai kun dengan terong itu! *nangis* thanx ya reviewnya! review lagi ya? hehehehe**

**REVIEW yuk yang udah baca?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hai minna! author balik lagi! habis renang dan liburan tiba tiba baru inget fanfic ini! mungkin ini bakal update salah tanggal soalnya si author-chan mau asrama di kota malang! mau ketemuan? boleh~ tapi hati hati aja kalo ada suster asrama yang nggak mbolehin kamu ketemu denganku hehehe #kok jadi sharing?**

**Miku:"GYAAAA! AUTHOR~~! LEPASIN AKU DARI SINIIIII!"**

**Samantha:"NGGAK."**

**Miku:"udah ****_author-san! _****maafin aku"**

**Samantha:"ah~ author san? oke deh aku lepasin~" **

**lainnya:"TERUS KITA GIMANAAAA?!"**

**Samantha:"renungkan perbuatan kalian..."**

**len,rin,luka:"hontoni gomenasai author****_-san _****kita janji nggak jahil lagiiii!"**

**Samantha:"kalian juga kulepasin deh! tapi GaKai nggak!**

**Gakupo&kaito:"iya maaf author san..." *shota mode***

**Samantha:"iya..." *sambil fujoshi mode ngelepasin gakai***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:TYPO,GAJE,AUTHOR BERUBAH RUBAH,BISA SALAH GENRE HUMOR JADI FAMILY/DLL YA SEMACAM ITULAH~ UPDATE MUNGKIN JADI LAMA TIBA TIBA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. KESIALAN GAKAI JUGA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI PUNYANYA MEREKA BERDUA #PLA~KK! PUNYANYA YAMAHA SAMA CRYPTON TITIK! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY&ENJOY READING~**

* * *

Miku:"sa-chan! jadi main vanguard gak? aku punya deck bermuda triangle lho beli 140.000! mahal juga..."

Samantha:"Eh iya~ aku punya oracle tink tank,royal paladin,shadow paladin,kagero,narukami,bermuda triangle dan..."

Miku:"hah?! sebanyak itu?!"

Samantha:"iya"

Rin&Len:"yah... cuma kita yang gak dapet deck deh..."

Samantha(author mode):"Rin,Len! kesini bentar deh! nih..."

Len&Rin:"KYAAA! kita dikasih oracle tink tank sama author-sannnn!"

Miku:"apa?! GAK ADIL!"

Samantha:"salahmu sendiri coba!beli nggak bilang bilang?"

Mayu:"thanks author san! aku dibeliin oracle! banyak penyihirnya!"

Samantha(author mode):"Sama sama Mayu!"

Kaito&Gakupo:"kita?!"

samantha:"beli sendiri sana~"

Gakupo&Kaito:"kita sial lagi deeehhhh!"

Samantha:"ayo siapa yang ngelawan aku?!"

Mayu:"Aku!"

Samantha:"yang menang bakal bisa nyuruh yang kalah ya!"

Mayu:"oke!"

Samantha:"Stand up,THE Vanguard!"

Mayu:"Stand up, Vanguard!"

samantha:"Lozenge Magus!"

Mayu:"Lozenge Magus!"

~after battle~

Mayu:"GYAAAHHH! KALAH DEH!"

Samantha:"yess!"

Mayu:"yaudah! apa permintaanmu?"

Samantha(bisik bisik):"sihir gakupo jadi angin!"

Mayu"okkeee!" *SPRINKLE~*

Gakupo:"GYAAAAHHHHH!APAAN NIH! MAYUUUUU!" *terbang ke rin dan len*

Len:"security guardian [8000] my vanguard nggak ada boost attack your vanguard!"

Rin:"GUARD 10.000!lhoo? goddess of divination sakuyaku kan 10.000?"

len:"eeh...? yaudah rear guard mu!"

Rin:"oracle guardian wisemann [10.000]-goddess of divination sakuya [10.000]-meteor break wizard [10.000]

len:"eh... eh... yaudah! nyerang angin aja! security guardian! wind attack!" *gakupo kebetulan lewat*

Gakupo:"what?! wuaaahhh! tolonggg!"

Len:"drive trigger check! critical trigger! wis power&critical to security! eh! gak bisa! udah aku attack angin aja!"

Samantha(author mode):"kena gakupooo!"

Gakupo:"GYAAAAHHHH!" *teriak ala banci*

Samantha(author mode):"karena critical ke atack angin juga maka gakupo masuk luar angkasaaaaaa~"

Gakupo:"gyaaahhh!" *langsung kebakar sampe karena kesialannya dia masih bersarang dia nggak mati mati"

Kaito:"horee! aku menang ngelawan miku!"

samantha(author mode):"eh... tumben kaito menang! kukabulin permintaanmu satu deh!"

kaito:"eh! bener?! yess! aku pingin jadi beruntung!"

samantha(author mode):"mayu chan~ boleh aku minta ilangin semua bad luck nya kaito ya!"

mayu:"oke author san!" *clink!*

Kaito:"eh udah?"

mayu:"iya udah~"

Petugas Pos:"ada pesan untuk Shion! Ada paket dari perusahaan crypton!"

kaito:"eh?! AMPUH!"

Petugas pos:"ada pesan juga untuk Kamui Gakupo!"

Gakupo:"eh?! hore aku beruntung juga!"

~TERNYATA!~

Gakupo:"tagihan..."(udah mbalik)

Kaito:"AH! HOREE! 1 SET HEADSET TERBARU DARI CRYPTON COMPANNY! THANKYOU MAYU!THANKYOU AUTHOR!"

Mayu&Author:"sama sama~"

Samantha:"Ayo! yang bisa ngebeat aku takkasih ! permintaan!"

semua:"AYOOOO!"

K

E

N

Y

A

T

A

A

N

N

Y

A

?

Semua:"yah!~ kita kalah deh!"

Samantha:"kalian begginer sih!"

yin:"ohya?! coba ngebeat aku!"

samantha:"GAK! AKU PASTI KALAH! LOE UDAH MAIN VANGUARD LEBIH LAMA DARIPADA GUE!"

Gakupo:"ayo yin! kutantang kamu!"

yin:"ohya? oke!"

A

F

T

E

R

B

A

T

T

L

E

Yin:"yaay! aku menang! mayu tolong bikin gakuchan semakin badluck dan mirip cewek atau jadiin cewek sekalian!"

Mayu:"oke!" *evil smirk*

*CLINK!*

TBC

* * *

**Eh sampe sini dulu ya gua mau ke pantai! dagh**

**balasan review**

**Hikari Kengo:"iya iya~ kai kun tapi lebih keren daripada terong! sama... kai kun! kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu pada kegelapaaaannnn! hanaminya kan ada sa-chan alias aku kan? hebaaattt #plakkkkk thnx reviewnya!review lagi ya!"**

**Yami Nova:"udah update nih! review lagi ya yami nova! thanks!**

**Chalice07:"bukaaaann! maksudku chapter baru update~~~~ eh! chalice yandere! yaudah deh! thanks reviewnya dan review terus yaa~ thankyou~"**


	6. Chapter 6

**haaaai! author ini balik lagi~ makasih buat all yang review tapi kok semakin nipis yah? jadi aku tambain OC ku nih! tapi oc cewek semua~ ini pada mau pergi ke resort island! tau kenapa? ya nanti aja! BTW OC ku semua manis manis nggak bandel bandel makannya jadi fanfic genre apa nih!**

**Miku:"DIAM LO AUTHOR!"**

**Samantha:"What th-"**

**~tuuuuuuuuuuuuutt...~**

**~1 jam kemudian~**

**Samantha:"hah...hah...hah... miku!"**

***JEBUUUAAKKK!***

**Samantha:"miku ngelempar modemku ke jendela pesawat! jadi pecah kacanya aku harus nutupi sampe landing!**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Miku:"diem lo author!"*njabut&ngelempar modem***_

_**Samantha:"What the hell?!"**_

_**jendela:"wuuuuusshhh..."**_

_**Samantha:"gulp!"*ngetutupi bolongnya***_

_**~1 jam kemudian~**_

_**Samantha:"hadoh! untung aku punya modem cadangan!"**_

_**Miku:"salahmu!"**_

_**Samantha:"hah...hah...hah... miku!"*mukul miku***_

_***JEBUUUAAKKK!***_

_**Miku:"aduh..." *pingsan***_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**Samantha:"akhirnya... kaito yang gendong miku!"**

**Kaito:"WTH?! why me!"**

**Samantha:"soalnya lu tuh pacarnya miku!"**

**Kaito:*Blushing***

**Stop! disclaim!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:OCnya nongol di fanfic,typo,gaje,author gila,author mode berubah rubah drastis,fandom lain ikut,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Yamaha&Crypton! terima kash sudah membaca fanfic bodoh ini dari waktu ke waktu :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading**

* * *

Rin:"uh akhirnya sampai juga~"

Len:"hm..."

Gakupo:"lumayan lah gak terlalu sial...palingan cuma tagihan..."

Miku:"hn?"*bangun*

Kaito:"oh udah bangun?"

Miku:"eh?"

Kaito:"kamu pingsan jadi aku gendong ala putri deh..."*sangking beruntungnya nggak ditampar miku*

Miku:"eh... makasih..."*blushing*

TINGGALIN 2 LOVEBIRD ITU

Meiko:"nanti uji nyali yook!"

All:"ayooooo!"

Miku:"kaito...aku takut...hantu..."

Kaito:"nggak apa apa kok miku kan ada aku~"

Miku:"iya deh"

OKE TINGGALIN LAGI 2 LOVEBIRD ITU

Samantha:"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do  
Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do

Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu  
Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu~"

Rin:"eh?"

Len:"kamu ngapain author?"

Samantha:"masa lagu kalian berdua sendiri gak inget?! ini lagi ngefans levan polka nih~"

Rin&Len:"Oh~"

Samantha:"GYAAAAAA!

Rin,Len,Kaito,Miku,Mayu,Gakupo:"APA?!"

Samantha:"SEJAK KAPAN AKU MASUKKIN LAGU SENBONZAKURA CRAZY PIANO! MERINDING!GYAAHHHH!" (mau tau lagunya kayak gimana? visit tumblr ku ada song crazy piano! url di profile)

Rin:"Crazy Senbonzakura?"

Samantha:"mau dengerin?!nih!"*ngasih headset ke rin

Rin:"! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$#%^&^%^&^&*&*(*&^%$# $#$%^Y&*(*&*&^^%$$# $%^&**(*&^%$# !~ #$%&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# ?!"

Len:"R-rin...?"

Rin:"LEPASSIIIIINNN!"

Samantha:"gimana?" *ngelepas headset"

Rin:"GILA LO AUTHOR!"

Samantha(author mode):"apa salahnya? aku juga merinding bloo-n..."

Len:"coba dong~"

Samantha:"Nih..."*ngasih headset*

Len:"apa sih yang sepesial?"

Samantha:"liat aja..." *ngeliat Len masang headset*

Len:"udah?mulai dong..."

Samantha:"nih!" *play lagu*

Len:"! #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*^%$# $%^&*^%$#$)(*&^%$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$# #$%^&^%$$%^&*(*&^&*()(*&^^&*&^%$#$%^&^%$# #$%%$#$&*&^%$%^&*&^&*(*&^%$^%$#$%$# #$%$# #$# ! #$#$^$%^&*()#$%^&*()_ #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$#?!"

Samantha:"tuh kan..."

Len:"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

Rin:"L-len...?"

Mayu:"L-l-len kerasukan!"

Samantha:"bukan,mayu..."

Len:"L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LEPASIN! LEPAAASSSIIINNN!"

Samantha(Author mode):"menurutku bagus aja tapi bagi vocaloid gimana ya?"*ngelepas headsetnya*

Rin:"L-len..."

Len:"R-riii~n" *mode melas yang shota banget sambil nangis*

Samantha(Author mode):"ada yang tau kenapa mereka ke resort island?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Samantha:"BTW kita disini pake oracle semua... aku mau kalian milih yang kalian suka semua...gimana?"_

_All:"YESSS!"_

_~di cardshop~_

_Samantha:"masing masing satu deck ya!"_

_All:"yaa!"_

_~setelah memilih~_

_Samantha:"kalian milih?"_

_Rin:"Aku tetep oracle aja..."_

_Len:"aku Gold paladiiin~"_

_Kaito:"Aku royal paladin biar bisa jadi knaighto nya Miku~"_

_Miku:"eh.. aku bermuda aja... males ganti..." *sambil blushing*_

_Samantha(author mode):"ini jadi genre romance?"_

_Yin yin(author mode):"Gak mungkin..."_

_Samantha(author mode):"mungkin aja!"_

_Yin yin(author mode):"Gak mungkin..."_

_Samantha(author mode):"mungkin aja!"_

_Yin yin(author mode):"Gak mungkin..."_

_Samantha(author mode):"mungkin aja!"_

_Yin yin(author mode):"Gak mungkin..."_

_Samantha(author mode):"mungkin ajaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Shizuka Akaihana:"AUTHOR 2! STOP!"_

_Yin:"iya..."_

_~BTS~_

_Samantha:"lho yin yin..."_

_Len:"kan gak ikut? dia ngotak ngatik computernya?"_

_Samantha:"Jangan jangan..."*tlepon yin yin*_

_Yin:"halo?"_

_Samantha:"yin kamu masukin lagu senbonsakura crazy piano ke hpku ya?!"_

_Yin:"ketauan! iya!"_

_Samantha:"haaaaahhh?! masih untung kamu sepupuku! gak ngono wis tak badai bom senbon!_

_yin:"lhoo kan kalo kamu ndengerin itu kekuatan badai mu semakin hebat?"_

_Samantha:"udah cukup!bye!" *matiin telepon"_

_Len:"halah..."_

_Gakupo:"aku..."_

_Mayu:"Aku shadow paladin!"_

_~DECK SOLD OUT~_

_Gakupo:"HAH?! AKU GAK DAPET!"_

_Samantha:"apesmu..."_

_Penjaga toko:"tapi kalo grand blue+aqua force masih ada banyak aqua masih 5 grand blue masih 3"_

_Gakupo:"kalo gitu aku be-"_

_Tatsunagi Takuto:"mbak~ beli semua!"*tiba tiba muncul dengan mobil super elit*_

_Samantha(author mode):"lho?! takuto kok kamu disini?!"_

_Tatsunagi Takuto:"hmm? aku mau beli buat hadiah VF chapionship berikutnya! nih mbak! aku ambil semua!bye bye..."*naik mobil super elit terus pergi*_

_Gakupo:"SIAAAAAAALLLL!"_

_Samantha:"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD JOB TAKUTO! AKU GAK KELUAR DUIIITT! WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! jadi kamu pake oracle aja ya wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk mbak... bayar semua..."_

_Penjaga toko:"gold paladin 1,royal paladin 1,shadow paladin 1,slevees 3, jadi ditotal semua 450.000"_

_Samantha:"Ini..."_

_Penjaga toko :"ini"(ngasih semua decknya ke kaito lalu...)_

_Kaito:"ya"_

_Penjaga Toko:"SELAMAT!ANDA PEMBELI KE 1000 UNTUK BELI DECK VANGUARD! HADIAHNYA KE RESORT ISLAND UNTUK 8 ORANG!"_

_Samantha:"WTH?! seberuntung apa lo Kaito?"_

_Kaito:"seberuntung bintang di langit~"_

_Samantha:"Yin yin gak ikut karena urusannya dengan computer tuh"_

_Kaito:"yaudah! ayo!"_

_semua:"YA!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Samantha:"kok flashback panjang banget?"

Gakupo:"kamu kan authornya" *dia pasang WATADOS*

Samantha:"Mayu chaaaan~"

Gakupo:"OH SHI-"

Mayu:"OKE!" *CLIKKKK*

Gakupo:"wuat de ?!" *sok inggris*

Mayu:"EFFECT MULAAAIII"

Gakupo:"uwa!" *diterjang ombak,masuk ke pasir hisap,dibawa ombak,digigit hiu,di iket rumput laut,kehabisan napas,tenggelam dilaut masih belom game over juga...*

Samantha:"hehehehee" #watados

Takuto:"lho? Samantha chan?"

Samantha:"takuto!"

Takuto:"kamu dapet hadiah ya?"

Samantha:"iya! kamu disini sama siapa?"

Takuto:"AL4 sama Q4+cardcapital member!"

Samantha:"WHAAAAATT?! kaaaiiiiiccchhhhiiii!" #loh kok tiba tiba jadi fujoshi?

Takuto:"ya kita besok pulang..."

Samantha:"WTH?! sialan lu! panjangin!" *killer mode ON tapi 2x lipat*

Takuto:"i-iya... ja-jangan killer mode ya?"*takut takut*

Samantha:"good..." #watados

Takuto:"iya iya..."

~malam itu AL4,Q4+card capital member,dan Voca student nginep di cottage yang sama dan masak makanan juga uji nyali bersama~

Uji NYALIIII

Ren:"aku segrup sama tetsu dan asaka

kai,aichi,dan samantha

gakupo,morikawa,dan izaki

Misaki,miku,dan Kaito

Luka,Rin,dan Len

Miwa,mai-chan,dan emi!

SIAP?

Semua:"siaappp!"

Samantha(dalam hati):"KYAAAAHH! KAICHI IS THE BEST SEME AND UKE!" #WATADOS PADAHAL INI FICTION T?

GRUP INI SATU SATU MULAINYA JADI AKU CUMA NGARANG KALO ADA GENRE ROMANCENYA DIKIT YA

GRUP REN TETSU ASAKA

Ren:"wah menyeramkan juga ya..."

Asaka:"ren-san aku takut..."

Ren:"tenang a-chan! ada aku kan?

Tetsu:"ya ampun... apa yang akan kulakukan dengan 2 lovebird itu..." *geleng geleng kepala*

GRUP GAKUPO MORIKAWA IZAKI

SEGRUP:"HUWWAAAA!"

Morikawa:"GUA GAK PERNAH SESIAL INIIII!"

Izaki:"GUA JUGA NGGAK!"

Gakupo:"sialan lu bakauthor! begini begini sialku masih nempel aja?!"

Morikawa:"jadi sial ini dari kamu ya?! dasar!"

Gakupo:"iya..." #watados(?) woooii author kebanyaan watados di chapter ini... (author:"iya lah! baru tau artinya watados sih~" Gakupo:"AUTHOR GENDENG!")

GRUP Misaki,Miku,dan kaito

Misaki: *doing nothing*

Miku&kaito:"peluk pelukan kaga jelas"

GRUP Miwa,Mai,Emi

Cuma ngomong ngomong ceria soalnya mereka bertiga talkative

GRUP KAICHIIII #dilempar decknya aichi dan kai (author:"horeeyy dapet blasta bledo!" Aichi:"wuaaaa! give me back my decckk!" samantha:"iya! gak usah kayak uke uke gitu dongg" aichi:*blushing*)

Kai:*datar

Aichi:*malu malu*

Samantha:"HOREEEEE!"

Aichi:"eh...a-apa?!"

Samantha:"KAICHI IS THE BEST!"

Kai&Aichi:"a-apa?!"

~TBC~

* * *

**thanx reviewnya! **

**Hikari Kengo:iya lagi suka main CFV! hehehe gakkun tambah sial!seharusnya itu aja udah keberuntungan dia nggak ketinggalan gara gara yin yin lagi ngotak ngatik computernya lho... Lho? kaichi kan my favorite pairing~ #fujoshi!fujoshi! hahaha! thanx you reviewnya ya! ini kubonusin jawaban cepat karena udah baca fanfic ini pertama hehehe~**

**Chalice07:Thank you reviewnya! lain kali ngomong tentang gakurong/gakucing garong di sms ya? review lagggiiiii~**


	7. Chapter 7

**hai mumpung nggangur sekarang author balik lagi, tau kenapa kok nggak bisa jawab review kemaren? katanya kalo nggak dimatiin nanti dimatiin paksa,hikari-chan dapet fast reply~ di chapter sebelumnya! thanx you!**

**Miku:"kenapa? ada monster?"**

**Samantha:"Bukan~"**

**Miku:"terus?"**

**Samantha:"udah kan? sekarang disclaim yuk? aku mau ngelanjutin uji nyalinya nih... ~"**

**Miku:"misaki-san kayaknya cemburu deh?"**

**Samantha:"GTW dong" #dengan entengnya bilang gatau?**

**Miku:"wadoh... jadi genre apa?"**

**Samantha:"FANTASI! INI NAMANYA BUKAN ASRAMA LAGI TAPI DAILY ACTIVITY!"**

**Miku:"bukannya bakal disela sama asrama?"**

**Samantha:"MASYAALLAH MKKB BANGET SIH..."#masa kecil kurang bahagia?**

**Len:"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do  
Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando,  
La barillaz dillan deiallou ara va reve reve revydyv dyvjavuo  
Bariz dah l'llavz dei lando dabaoke dagae gadae due due dei ia do**

Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu  
Rattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu~~"

**Rin:"kau sudah apal lagu itu author?"**

**Samantha:"dari dulu,pirang..."**

**Rin:"migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon**

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara  
nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline  
mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?  
akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa  
kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon~~

**Lagu apa?!"**

**Samantha:"gak usah panjang panjang gue juga udah tau itu lagu butterfly on your right shoulder..."**

**Kaito:"author... kamu..."**

**Samantha:"apa?"**

**kaito:"La-lagi... mode apa?"**

**Samantha:"COLD PERSON MODE." *walks away***

**Ai Aohana:"i-ini siapa yang baca disclaimnya?"**

**Hinaka Shikune:"aku maumakan tart coklat aja"**

**Shizuka Akaihana:"mana aku tau? si author kan juga lagi cold person mode?"**

**Kiseki:"mungkin aku aja?"**

**Shizuka:"up to you dah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:Typo,gaje,garing(?),author lagi capek berat,kalo lagi mode kejam ocnya bisa mati sendiri...(dark aura...),author ikut masuk,OC ikut masuk,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Shizuka,Ai,Hinaka&Kiseki:"apa salah kita?!"**

**Samantha:"ini kan genre humor! gak masalah aku bercanda dikit kan?!"**

**Shizuka,Ai,Hinaka&Kiseki:"iya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:"Vanguard dan Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi**

**Vanguard:Bushiroad**

**Vocaloid:Yamaha&Crypton"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ups! ada yang mau suggestion judulnya ganti atau tetap? semua diterima! biar dipilih sama kalian aja! jadi nggak binggung kalo judul ganti...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY&ENJOY READING**

* * *

Samantha:"Aku bilang KAICHI is the best!"

Aichi:"a-a-a-a-a-a..."

Kai:"..." *spechless*

Samantha:"UDAH! AYO KITA LARIIIIII~~~~" *narik Kaichi*

~setelah finish line~

Kai:"uhuk uhuk..."

Aichi:"Uhuk!Ah... Samantha-san kenapa kok narik kita?'

Samantha:"sorry! dan jangan panggil aku SAN karena aku nggak suka dipanggil begitu!"

Aichi:"a-ah... _gomen_..."

Kai:"Kamu udah narik kamu harus main vanguard sama aku"

Samantha:"hm... DASAR SEME TSUNDERE..."

Kai:"Apa?!"

Samantha:"Kubilang seme tsundere."

Kai:"APA?!"

Samantha:"Kubilang seme tsundere."

Kai:"APA?!"

Samantha:"Kubilang seme tsundere."

Kai:"APA?!"

Samantha:"Kubilang seme tsundere."

Kai:"APA?!"

Samantha:"KUBILANG SEME TSUNDERE! BUDHEK YA?!"

Kai:"KALO AKU SEME,UKE NYA SIAPA?!"

Samantha:"AICHI"#pasang WATADOS

Kai:"a-"*blush(?)*

Aichi:"A..."*BLUSHING TINGKAT DEWI LANGIT KETUJUH*

Ren:"oi! kai,aichi,samantha! ayo kita pesta!"

Samantha:"Itsumo shinjite iru yo akirame nai chikara ga~ KAICHI IS THE BEST!"#diamond star lycris

Ren:"hihihihihi!"

Kai&Aichi:*Sweatdrop*

Aichi:"k-kai kun ayo..."

Kai:"hm..."

~waktu makan~

Miku:"eh samantha! kamu tuh dari dunia apa sih"

Samantha:"aku dari dunia nyata kalian dari dunia virtual!"#emangnya code lyoko? salah fandom lagi...

Miku:"Ya ampun~"

**Samantha:"Sekarang sampe nanti aku author mode"**

Miku:"iya...iya..."

Samantha:"mau tanya apa?"

Miku:"Kaichi di duniamu tuh kamu ngefans kenapa?"

Aichi&Kai: *tersedak*

Samantha:"Karena seme dan uke terbagus tuh mereka! aichi cute cute dan kai cold aja terkesan keren~"

Aichi:"Ap-"

Samantha:"Dan juga~ aku adalah fans Kaichi dari dulu"

Luka:"aku pernah denger lagunya misaki emotion bind!"

Misaki:"UHUKK!"*tersedak juga*

Chalice(aku udah ijin masukin ke sini):"Ehm... jadi samantha fujoshi?"

Samantha:"Kushusnya KAICHIIII yang lainnya sih MIWA&JUN~"

Miwa:"WAADUH?!"

Samantha:"yang straight... pastinya REN&ASAKA"

Ren:"wa~ a-chan a-chan!"

Asaka:"eh..."*blushing*

Luka:"Ride on the passion! Bind my emotion!Ride on the passion! Bind my emotion!~"#emotion bind lycris

Samantha:"Lagunya misaki!"

Misaki:"HAAAH?!"

Mayu:"Seumur umur gue gak pernah sekacau ini~"

Samantha:"BTW... mayu kenapa kok kacau? ini kan genre humor? jaddi ya kalo kacau banget ya baru dibilang kacau!" #GAJE?

Mayu:"iya deh iya deh... gakupo udah kusihir masuk 3DS sesuai keinginannya yin yin"

Samantha:"HAAAHHH?!"

Gakupo:"helep miiiiii" *jadi mario gakupo*

Samantha:"BTW INI GENRE APA?"

Takuto:"GENRE DRAMA"

Samantha:"TAKUTOOOOOO!"

Takuto:"huwaaaaa"

SANGKING TAKUTNYA TAKUTO JALAN DIATAS LAUT KEJEBUR KE LAUT DIMAKAN HIU DISELAMATKAN HELIKOPTER KABUR DENGAN MOBIL SUPER ELIT #gyah! capslock rusak!

* * *

**Chalice:"Apa nggak keterlaluan tuh?"**

**Samantha:"maunya malah kutambah kecelakaan mobil nggak sengaja ada monster clan link joker terus nggak sengaja DILOCK?"**

**Chalice:"hahaha"**

**Samantha:"Apa bener bener di wujudkan aja ya?"**

**Takuto:"AP-"**

**SIDE STORY**

**Takuto:"ayo pulang!"*naik mobil***

**Bodyguard:"iya"*menjalan kan mobil***

**TERNYATA**

**~BRAKK~**

**Kecelakaan mobil**

**takuto:"HUWAAAA!"**

**TIBA TIBA**

**Link joker Monster:"graawww"**

**Takuto:"ap-"**

**pengguna monster Link Joker:" TARGET ON TAKUTO,LOCK!"**

**Monster:"Grawww"*ngelempar lock***

**Takuto:"DASAR BAKAUTHOR GILAAAA!"**

**Side story end!**

**Samantha:"gimana?"**

**Chalice:"nggak tau mau komentar apa..."**

* * *

NEXT DAY

Samantha:"kalian pulang kan? kita masih lama disini!"

Aichi:"iya bye bye!"

Luka:"Lain kali aku pinjam nyanyianmu ya"

Misaki:"iya"

Kai:"..."*gak sengaja denger*

Samantha:"Mayu mayu!

mayu:"apa?"

Samantha:"Kai(kaito) pacarnya rambut laut itu mana?"

mayu:"loh kok laut?"

Samantha:"iya kan?"

Mayu:"mau Kai(kaito) kusihir jadi sial lagi?"

Samantha:"coba aja? tapi gak tega hehehe"{yang ini gak denger kai(toshiki)}

Kai:"gr..."*ngamuk*

Samantha:"heh?"

Kai:"KUBANTAI KALIAN!"

Samantha:"Aku nggak mau denger kata kata itu dari orang yang kalah 15x dari aku kemarin..."

Mayu:"upftttt..."(nahan ketawa)

Miku:"eh aichi tuh bener bener cowok?"

Aichi:"iya... mungkin sering dikira cewek..."

miku:"gak nyangka! kamu memang pantas jadi uke! masa cowok manis begini! mirip cewek tulen!"

Aichi:"e-eehhh..."

PERPISAHAN

Grup Cardfight:"daaahh!"

Grup Vocaloid:"iya! bye byee!"

Setelah selesai

yin:"HALO SEMUAA!"

Samantha:"Yin yin bakal di sini sampe kita pulang!"

Vocaloid semua:"KALO GITU KITA KONSEEEERRRRR!"

KONSER TIME

Miku:"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA"

Rin:"Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete"

All:"Yo ne?"

mayu:"Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto"

Luka:"Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?"

Len:"Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!"

Miku:"MY TURN UNTIL END!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two..."

All:"Ahhhhhh! "

Miku:"Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Samantha:"Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... "

Miku:"

**^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^ **

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo

**^DERE TIME END^ **

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo!" (di akhir lagu kesandung)

all:"hahahahahahahaha!"

Samantha:"sekarang rin dan len bakal nyanyi! butterfly on your right shoulder!"

all"yaayyy!"

TBC

* * *

**Miku:"Wuah! author seru nih! konser jadinya?"**

**Samantha:"lucunya nanti waktu gakupo pembawa sial nyanyi~"(balik ke cheerfull mode)**

**miku:"GAWAT!"**

**Samantha:"Abis itu ada main Truth Or Dare lho~"**

**miku:"terus?"**

**samantha:"Gue punya rencana licik..."*evil smirk***

**miku:"eh... eh..."**

**samantha:"iya deh~ tunggu aja ya makanya?"**

**Miku:"Ha'i"**

**Ai Aohana:"review ya!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai! author balik lagi dengan update yang sedikiiiiitt ngadat! ceritanya udah mau mulai terus di suruh yin yin hapus cerita lain malah ke hapus fanfic baruku ajoooooooorrrrr! X_X**

**Yin:"salahmu kok percaya sama aku soalnya dulu kamu udah perna hapus fanfic judulnya sama kayak yang kamu hapus"**

**Samantha:"kyampreeetttttttt!"**

**Miku:"dasar author gila..."**

**Samantha:"Koto wari shimasu~ Koto wari shimasu~"#lagunya i refuse/hatsune miku**

**Miku:"halah..."**

**Yin:"Byee~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:aneh,gaje,author newbie,oc masuk,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:vocaloid adalah milik yamaha&cyrpton**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Len&Rin:"migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara  
nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline  
mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?  
akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa  
kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

Samantha:"Ayo sekarang bakauthor mau nyanyi Senbonzakura!"

Miku:"lo nyolong lagu gue!"

Samantha:"eh?gak lah yao chhhiiiinnn~ eike kan cuma nyanyi aja bukan nyolong woooiii~"*nada banci*

miku&All:"..."*sweatdroped*

Samantha:"eh?! lho?! sialan lu yin! ngapain lo ubah gue jadi banci kayak Gakupo banci dari taman lawang itu?!"

Yin:"Gak gue!"

Samantha:"TERUS?"

Kaito:"Gak gue..."

Gakupo:"Gue! eh...loh..? kok gue jadi goblok tiba tiba?"

Samantha:"SIALAN LU BAKAAAAMMMMMMUUUUUUIIIIII! Eh...lho? perasaan kamu udah goblok dari dulu deh!" :P #watados

Gakupo:"..."

Samantha:"ayo konser lagiii!"

Semua:"YEEEYYYY!"

Samantha:"daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei

rai rai rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha koroga shi  
aku ryou taisan ICBM

kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounenshoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai de mioro shite

san sen sekai tokoyo no yami  
nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo  
seiran no sora haruka kanata  
sono kousenjuu de uchi nui te

hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou  
ittarikitarino oiran douchuu  
aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
seija no koushin  
wantsu tsu san shitsu

zenjoumon wo kuguri nuke te  
anraku joudo yakubarai  
kitto saigo ha daidan en  
hakushu no aima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dantou dai de mioro shite

san zen sekai tokoyonoyami  
nage ku uta mo ki koenaiyo  
kibou no oka haruka kanata  
sono senkou dan wo uchiage ro

kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounenshoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai wo tobiori te

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi ga utai bokuwa odoru  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
saa kousenjuu wo uchi makure" (gaya narsis)

miku:"giliran si BAKAMUIII"

Samantha:"yang betul tuh _BAKAMUI GAKUCING GARONG POCONG BANCI TAMAN LAWANG_" #panjang bener...

Miku:"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! betul! itu kamu gabung dari mana?"

Samantha:"chatting di sms sama chalice dan mikirin dengan yin yin"

Miku&Len:"COCOOKK!"

Rin:"Kalo kalian Cocok sehati dong?"

Miku&Len:"WHAA..."

Samantha:"Gak lah! cocok banget!"

Miku&Len:"BAKAUTHOOOORRRRR!"

Gakupo:"aku kan yang nyanyi sekarang?"

Samantha:"yup!"

Gakupo:"1,2,3! kelakuan si kucing garong~" *nada banci*

Samantha:"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! sekarang ngaku kalo kamu banci taman lawang?!"

Gakupo:"eh salah lagu!"

Miku DKK:"GYAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Mayu:"nih kusihir kamu jadi pakai bikini!"

Gakupo:"UWAAA JANGAN HOOOOOOIIIII!"

Mayu:"nih!"*clingggg*

Gakupo:"HUWA BALIIIKKKKIIIINNN!"

Mayu:"Author?"

Samantha:"Iya balikin aja kasian hehehe"

Mayu:"Yaudah..."

_TING TOOONGGGG_

Samantha:"ya?" *buka pintu*

Miku:"siapa?"

Rin:"gatau"

Samantha:"All! mulai hari ini grup kita bertambah 3 orang dan 1 cyborg pelayanku kiseki!"

Rin:"oh ya?!"

Len:"temen baruu!"

Samantha:" namanya Ai Aohana,Shizuka Akaihana,dan Hinaka Shikune!

Miku DKK:"_Irashai!_"

Ai:"ah _Arigato_"

Shizuka:"Arigato"

Hinaka:"nyam nyam"*Makan kue black forest*

Samantha:"untuk sambutan kita main apa?"

Miku:"ne-"(mau bilang negi game)

Hinaka:"ToD!"

Samantha:"disetujui!"

Miku:"..."*sweatdroped*

ToD time!

Samantha:"mulai dari aku!"

All:"yup"

Samantha:"miku truth or dare?"

Miku:"um...Dare?"

Samantha:"hehehe..."*evil smirk*

Miku:"a-apa?!"

Samantha:"jangan pegang atau makan negi selama sebulan"

Miku:"TIDAAAAAAAKKK! SEHARUSNYA AKU PILIH TRUTH TADIIIIII"

Luka:"OK my turn! Kaito truth or dare?"

kaito:"buat jaga jaga Truth deh"

Luka:"kamu suka siapa di ruangan ini?"

Kaito:"Miku"*blushhh*

Kaito:"my turn... samantha truth or dare?"

Samantha:"um... D-"

Kaito:"yess"*dalam hati*

Samantha:"TRUTH!"

Kaito:"hah?!" kecewwwaaaa

Samantha:"hehehe"

Kaito:"kalo kamu bisa crosdressing salah satu dari ruangan ini kamu pilih siapa?"

Samantha:"PASTINYA LEN!"

Len:"eeh?!"

Samantha:"ayo sekarang giliran miku"

Miku:"um samantha?"

Samantha:"DARE... aku kasian sama kamu..."

Miku:"oke darenya biarkan aku keluar dari game ini bersama kaito"

Kaito:"heh?"

Samantha:"o-oke..."

*MIKU AND KAITO OUT*

TBC

* * *

**Aku lagi agak buru buru tapi review kujawab!**

**jawaban review**

**Hikari Kengo:"iya nih main ToD biar seru gak ada kerjaan sih? Jadi main ToD aja biar asyik! review lagi yah! thanx you!"**

**Chalice07:"iya makasih reviewnya! samantha makan dulu yaa~ daaagghhh~"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again reader! Maaf aku terlalu sibuk nyiapin asrama yang ujung ujungnya nggak selesai karena pingin bikin fanfiction (^.^) lolos dari kerjaan nih tapi computer nggak bisa dipakai jadi mbuatnya di BB jadi mungkin rata kiri semua ya... maaf dan mohon dimaklumi~**

**WARNING:Typo,gaje,author ikut,oc ikut,konyol**

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punyaku tapi punya yamaha dan crypton**

* * *

Mayu:"emangnya kenapa miku?"

Miku:"punya firasat buruk dengan permainan ini"

Mayu:"ohya?"

Samantha:"lanjutin yok"

all:"yuuuk"

PERMAINAN BERLANJUT SAMPAI AKHIRNYA...

Hinaka:"author,truth or dare?"

Samantha:"pasti truth" *soalnya tadi target di author supaya bisa ngehentiin permainan ini deh?*

Hinaka:"oc barumu ellena bisa kita panggil ce ellena?"

Samantha:"Bisa"

Ai:"turnku! author?"

Samantha:"dare aja ah"

all:"sialan! kenapa gak tadi aja?!"

Samantha:"suka suka gue kalee"

Ai:"buat fanfic baru!"

Samantha:"haaah... klo aku buat fanfic lagi nanti yang ini update ngadat lhooooo"  
Ai:"hum..."

Samantha:"btw aku buka poll 'oc mana yang paling kalian sukai' di profilku"  
Shizuka:"hah?! siapa yang menang?!"

Samantha:"hoi belum keluar hasilnya !"

Ai:"a-aku... ngedare kamu hentikan permainan ini deh sa-chan"

Samantha:"haah... ya udah lah bubar! lagipula miku sempat bersekongkol sama mayu buat ilangin dare negi"

Miku:"my strategy succes!"

Samantha:"yea,yea,whatever"

PAGI SELANJUTNYA

Mayu:"eh author!"

Samantha:"ya?"

Mayu:"kenapa kok aku nggak pernah lihat neru/teto/ gumi/ia?"

Samantha:"hum... rencananya sih ya mereka keluar di season 2 chapter 11"  
Mayu:"oh gitu ! eh... lainnya mana sih?"

Samantha:"tuh..." *nunjuk gakupo diiket diatas skeatboard digelindingin sama kaito*

Gakupo:"huwaaa! bakaaaiiitttooo! udah sana urusin miku jangan ngelindingin akuuuu!"

Samantha:"BERISIK!" *mukul gakupo pakai botol bir(punyanya meiko ya?)*

Miku:"Hyaaa! luka! kenapa wajahku kamu corat coret?!"

Luka:"kan asyiiiiikkk"

Miku:"huwaaaaa"

Len:"huwaaaa riiiiinnn! jangan! jangan!"

Rin:"udah diem aja!"

Len:"ta-tapi!"

langsung semua terdiam alias bingung sedang apa mereka di kamar  
Rin:"kyaaa! leeennn maniiisss!"  
Len:"hah... hah... kamu sekuat apa sih?!"

Rin:"udah! jangan ngelawan! kamu menang ditakdirkan jadi shota kan?!" *narik len keluar lalu...*

ALL:"KYAAAA!"  
Miku:"a-a-a-ada 2 RIN!"

Mayu:"si-sihir macam apa itu!"

Rin:"sihir jeruk ala ri-" #dipukul pakai pisang

Len:"omong omong author mana?"

Samantha:"chattingan sama chalice di sms"

* * *

**BTW INI SMS NYATA LHOO~**

* * *

**S: Kak Chalice... Boleh tolong sebutin apa aja skill mereka?**

**Kayak piko=ahli hacker pasangannya miki= (?)**

**Ice prince kaito= dingin&kaya pasangan miku= suka negi&cheerfull**

**Eh miki ke toko elektronik kenapa? Jangan jangan dia ahli hacker juga? XD #dibunuh**

_C: Tebak aja :3, jawabannya nanti di ceritanya :D_

**S: Yah...**

_C: Oh, di 7 prince itu? Bukannya udh dijelasin di chap 1?_

**S: 7 schoolgirlnya? Udah ya? Ya udah baca lagi cekidot~ kan readernya tambah banyak hwahahaha**

_C: Hehehe X3_

**S: Miki Furukawa, memiliki surai merah cherry dan mata sama merahnya dengan rambutnya, memiliki antenna rambut berbentuk bulan sabit, katanya sih rambutnya begitu sejak kecil, walau udah di potong pasti numbuh lagi dan berbentuk sama seperti itu lagi, gadis yang manis walau suka ceroboh, di sekolahnya dulu ia sering kena kasus, menghancurkan jendela, vas, gelas, buku, dan lain-lain, gadis yang suka dengan cherry.**

**Jadi? Ada yang berhubungan dengan hacker/computer?**

**Kak Chalice boleh pinjam idenya? 7 princenya coba dicari ada 10 nggak :P soalnya sa-chan suka 10 XD kebanyakan**

**Aslinya mau buat 10 student tapi 5 pairing**

_C: kalau mau model ceritanya kaya chalice? Yang pangeran pangeran itu?_

_Kalau itu chalice dapat idenya dari nijihana oichi_

_cuman jalan cerita dan karakteristik chalice buat beda_

_boleh sih, pinjam tema kami (nijihana oichi juga sama temanya, cuman temanya chalice pinjam jga)_

_asal harus berbeda beberapa, jangan terlalu sama, ntar takutnya ada yang flame_

**S: oke!Huwaaa! Tapi aku mau ijin dulu biar gak di flame (QAQ)**

_C: Ada deh X3 tunggu aja tanggal mainnya XD_

_oh, jadi 5 pairing, hm... Yaudah, ganbatte ya :D_

**S: Tunggu aku ijin nijihana oichi dulu -**

_C: Ini udah ijin kan? Chalice ijinin asalkan beliin chalice 1 kardus sarden XD #plak!_

_Oke :D_

**S: Oke makanya alamatnya mana? Aku kirimin 2 kardus deh**

_C: Kaga ah, nanti kebanyakan chalice bisa gemuk =3= nanti kaga ada cowo ganteng mau ama chalice lagi XD #plak!_

**S: Kak chalice nama aslinya siapa? Tinggal di mana?**

_C: Chalice lupa nama chalice (makanya pakai nama chalice07)_

_yang pasti di jakarta, dekat cengkareng tapi agak jauhan dikit menuju menceng (lebih tepatnya di menceng), dan sisa cari sendiri :3_

**S: -" oke aku hack yahoonya ya... Kan ada email di setting... Tapi aku pinter computer lho *hacker princess mode on***

_C: Terserah, wong chalice pakai email temen X3 (punya chalice kaga bisa dipakai di fanfiction atau lebih tepatnya notifikasinya kaga ada :3) mumpung temen ada banyak nama emailnya minjam satu kaga apalah XD #ditendang temen_

**S: Hiks... Nggak mau kasih tau... Huweee nangis terus sampe kasih tau!**

_C: Terserah , bukan urusan chalice, nangis nangis aja =3:*sisi dingin mode on*_

_yuna : wuih, chalice dalam mode dingin, tumben :D_

_chalice : ... =.="_

**S: =3= ternyata kak chalice dingin! Padahal biasanya aku cold mode gak sampe 5 menit! =3= huh**

_C: Yuna : karena chalice lagi cold mode akibat kaga bisa main kompu karena dibabat kakak, tapi dia tuh punya 2 sisi, dingin dan ceria, kalau dingin dia terlalu cuek =3=_

_chalice : Yuna...*keluarin 'kageryuu'_

**S: Ai : oh gitu ya? Pantes aja si author ini lempar hp blackberrynya ke dinding sampai tergores sedikit... Maaf saya menyela authornya marah marah cold mode 2x lipat sampai mukul hinaka chan sampai berdarah DX**

**Sa-chan : kali ini giliranmu AI... *ngeluarin pedang Blaster Blade***

**Ai : HUAAA! Tolong!**

_C: Yuna : seram, untung aja creator kaga pernah siksa oc nya :D_

_#background : yuri, ren, rye, kou, shou pada sekarat semua dan penuh bloodscene_

_yuna : ...atau tidak?_

**S: Kiseki : kalau masalah bloodscene...**

**#background Shizuka,Ai,Hinaka,&Ellena sekarat dan penuh darah**

**Kiseki:... *pergi***

**BBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

**Samantha: kiseki...**

**Kiseki: ya?**

**Samantha: obatin mereka semuaaa! DX**

**Kiseki: eh?(Killer modenya ilang dalam 10 menit?!) Iya...**

**Samantha: *nangis" gak jelas***

_C: Yuna : wow..._

_Chalice : yuna, panggil saudara saudaramu, reito, kurosaki bersaudara, alliot, ao, alpha, dan hatsuka bersaudara, aku mau cross mereka, biar lebih menanangkan_

_yuna : oke X3_

_yg disebut : *merinding*_

**S: Yurika(OC baru belom di publish) : Crossdress? XD**

_C: Crossdresing, iya :D_

_kaya misalnya len pakai baju cewe itu maksudnya X3_

_Yey! Setelah menyiksa dan mencross Oc, jadi bahagia gini :3 ada untungnya punya banyak Oc XD, #di all out attacking_

**S: Yurika: huwa yurika benci tarung! DX tapi besok yurika mau di crossdress sa-chan ah! X3**

_C: Yurika cowo?_

**S: Yurika: Yurika sih nama sayangnya tapi kalo nama asli Yuriko Atsuki (nama keluarga yang mana ya?)**

_C: Akatsuki?#plak #salah fandom_

**S: Yurika: nama yuriko atsuki belum pasti tapi atsuki juga mau diganti,tapi yuriko cowok... :3 paling suka di crossdress sa-chan!**

_C: Kasihan, kalau chalice crossdresing semua Oc chalice berjenis kelamin jantan XD_

_oc boy s : emang kami hewan sampai dibilang jantan! *tabok chalice*_

**S: Yurika: a-**

**Samantha: dia aneh suka di crossdress mungkin karena hatinya perempuan (^^?) Mau buat yurika cewek tapi jadinya cowok~**

**Yurika :hum...**

**Samantha: udah deh nggak jadi~ *mau robek oc***

**Yurika: uh...**

**Samantha: ya ampun jarang banget oc kayak gini ada! Udah namamu yurinto ogatsuki! (Aneh?)**

**Yurika: thank you! X3**

**Samantha: gak tahan ngeliat cutefacenya XD**

**Ai: yuna~ chatting sesama oc yuk!**

_C: Chalice : gimana, yuna?_

_Yuna : kaga tahu *buat sesuatu*_

**S: Ai: yuna ternyata jahat juga ya**

_C: Dia yang kedua terjahat di kurogane bersaudara, pertama itu yuri_

**S: Ai: di tempat kita walaupun agak galak tapi author baik kok**

_C: Chalice juga ada Oc yang demen di dandan sampai sampai gaya mereka seperti perempuan X3 rie dan shouta, shouta pernah masuk fanfic ku :3_

_Yuna : lagi sibuk betulin alice gara gara kemarin ngamuk_

**S: Shizuka: ngamuknya sadisan mana sama author kita satu ini?**

_C: Yuna : alice walau manis dan feminim dia punya 2 mode, mode keduanya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin bisa keluar laser pemusnah, datar, kejam dan punya cakaran tajam_

_alice : ?_

**S: Shizuka: kalau sama author kita sadisan mana? Soalnya tampa diketahui dia sempat bunuh Eri chan yang hampir di publish gara gara Hinaka njatuhin Vas kesukaannya dan penggantinya ellena**

_C: Yuna : chalice, dia kalau udah bosan sama satu oc, oc tersebut akan di robeknya atau dibakarnya dengan wajah datar, dari 450 oc nya, 300 ocnya dimusnahkan dia karena bosan._

**S: Ai: huwa! Sa-chan!**

**Samantha: cup cup cup ai...**

**Oc lainnya: merinding gara gara chalice**

_C: Yuna : dibalik wajah watadosnya, dia kejam sekali_

_chalice : *watados smile* *megang gambar yuna dan hendak dimasukin ke tong pembakaran buat bakaq kertas doa* yuna..._

_Yuna : ...just kidding.,_

**S: Samantha: *mau ngelempar data ellena ke tong pembakaran* aku juga bisa...**

**Ai: huwa! Sa-chan jangan bakar ellena nee-chan!**

**Samantha: yyy...**

_C: Kalau kurogane bersaudara pengidap siblings complex (ingat kejadian di vocabook chap 2?)_

**S: Samantha: yup inget! ~lempar kertas ke tong pembakaran~**

**Ai: ha-**

**Samantha: shizuka mana?**

**Ai: shizuka... nee... Kan... Udah... Di... Hancurkan... Author... (Aura gelap sedih)**

**Shizuka: aku mbalik kok!**

**Ai: SHIZUKA nee! DX**

**Samantha: aku punya copyanya kok XP hehe**

_C: Yuna : kalau chalice dia kaga punya, kasihan oc yang menjadi kerangka ku_

_chalice : iya! Iya! Ntar chalice balikin 31 kazeki termasuk sora, dan juga Xinz! , apapun mereka, mereka itu kerangka mu dan yuri!_

**S: Samantha: Ini jadinya chat antar keluarga oc dan author?**

**Ai: sa-chan hyurri udah jadi kan?**

**Samantha: abis ini ada sudara kembarnya ai lho**

**Shizuka: adik?**

**Samantha: namanya hyurri**

_C: Kaga tahu tuh :3_

**S: Masukin fanfic ah chatnya**

_C: Silahkan :D_

**S: Jadi apa ya? Huahaha XD**

* * *

Semua:"..." *sweatdrop*

Samantha:"ayo pada main! besok hari terakhir kita di sini lho!"

Semua:"YAAH! padahal kan ocmu baru dateng hari ini?!"

Samantha:"jangan khawatir... sebenernya yin yin berencana bikin fanfic baru namanya kagome..."

Semua:"KAGOME?!"

Samantha:"ya?"

Yin yin:"yup!"

Samantha:"ok BYE"

TBC

* * *

**hahaha! haloo minaa! baru ketemu yah? aku kesibukan nyiapin asrama kok malah gara gara capek bikin ini~ kak chalice terima kasih untuk smsnya :D bikin OC nya tersiksa tuh =3= hehehe~ besok chapter terakhir! yah... kalo sempat :P jum'at ini aku udah berangkat ke malang buat asrama... yah untunglah ada Best Friend ku sekolah disana juga... baru kali ini wordnya sampai 1.814 hehehe!**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Hikari kengo: mau cobain?boleh kok! sebenarnya mau ditambahin perang bantal di chapter 10 soalnya kurang asyik kalo cuma begini XD kaito dan miku keluar karena firasat buruk miku terhadap tatapan mata kejamnya pada kaito hahaha... ayo kapan kapan buat pesta besar besaran! hore~ #plakk makasih reviewnya!**

**Hanako-chan45: updatee~~~ ya sih boleh copas tapi kok hantu toilet? nama hantu toilet kan h- #di pukukul beton sama hantu toilet hehehe! thanks reviewnya!**

**Chalice07: udah janji lho~ ngembaliin rangkanya si yuna XD tapi apa gak capek tuh? besi rongsokan? tampa diketahui chipnya si kiseki itu bekas hp lamaku lhoo XD makanya nurut nurut aja sama aku XD berle apa? ( '-') duh kebiasaan telmi kambuh XD bukan shizuka minamoto pacarnya nobita =3= shizuka lebih cantik! =3=**


	10. Chapter 10

**ARNGHHHHH!**

**Ai:"ada apaan?"**

**Samantha:"uft! aku di asrama gak bisa buka fanfic dari kemareeeeeennn!" \(QAQ)/**

**Shizuka:"it's your fault,not mine."**

**Samantha:"shizu..." *mau bakar shizuka***

**Shizuka:"just kidding,"**

**Samantha:"KALO KALIAN GAK MAU KUCINCANG JADI DEBU HALUS JANGAN GANGGU AKU TAU? AKU LAGI CAPEK DI ASRAMA"**

**Para OC:"h-h-h-h-h-ha.. ha'i..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:TYPO,gaje,aneh,humor gagal,salah mikir ide,ini chapter terakhir,bikinnya cepet cepetan,gaarriiinnnggg gak enak #huek!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:vocaloid punya crypton dan honda lho? #PLAKK! eh... yamaha"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moga moga kalian terima ini chapter terakhir... hehehe~ maaf kebanyakan celometan?**

* * *

Kaito:"GYAAA!"

Gakupo:"hehehe~"

Kaito:"apa yang kau lakukan bakamui?! eskrim vanila kesukaankuuu!"

Gakupo:"tangkep kalo bisa!"

*ceproltttt~*

Kaito:"GYAH ESKRIMKU KENA MUKANYA BAKAMUI! WUAHAHAHA! HUKUM KARMA!"

_yah itulah percakapan yang kita dengar sejak pagi..._

Rin:"hari ini kita pulang ya? udah packing miku?"

Len:"aku udah selesai~"

Miku:"tapi kan masih 6 jam lagi (jam 5 sore pulang) ayo kita bikin istana pasir yang besar!"

Len,Rin,&Luka:"yuk!"

_*buat istana pasir*_

Miku:"GYAA! Len! kenapa ada lumpur bau pisang disini?!" ***eh lumpur bau pisang?***

Len:"aku kan masukin jus pisang di area sungai sungainya! katamu mau bikin sungai?!"

Miku:"OHMAYGOD leeeenn! maksudku biarin aja air lautnya masuk ke area sungainya dasar pekoooookk!"

Rin:"iya nih! kyaaaa! kakiku penuh lumpur pisaaannnggg!"

Luka:"aku nemu tuna..."

Samantha:"ya elah... len... kamu nggak pernah ke laut apa?"

Len:"LU YANG BIKIN AKU BEGO GINI KAYAK ORANG ANEH DAN SIAL KAYAK BAKAMUI GAKUCING GARONG POCONG BANCI TAMAN LAWANG ITU!

Samantha:"oh yah? sori deh kalo gituuuu~ gak perduli deh~ kan dari dulu kamu memang agak shota shota,imut,bego,kayak bangci... eh banci!"

Len:"DASAR AUTHOR G-"

Samantha:"STOP! LU BERANI NGATAIN GUA AKU CINCANG LO JADI DEBU!" ***eaaa... si author lagi ngamuk gara gara tugas asramanya nih...***

Len:"i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-"

Samantha:"huh..."

Miku,Luka,&Rin:"_dasar bego tuh len..._" SWEATDROP*

Len:"_dasar author kejam..._"

Samantha:"Len... hentikan pikiran menyebalkanmu... aku ini masuk hacker princess lho...?"

Len:"_GYAH?! WHAT?! PIKO AJA MENYUSAHKAN DI FANFICNYA CHALICE APALAGI KALI INI AUTHORNYA YANG HACKER PRINCESS?!_"

Samantha:"LEN... MAU PROTES?"*killer mode... -.-"*

Len:"LU SEGILA APA SIH AUTHOR GAJE ABAL GILA ANEH GAJE!"

Samantha:"Kok gajenya dua kali?!"

Len:"ups! maksudku gila banci taman asteroid!"

Samantha:"Gue bukan banc- eh? taman asteroid dimana tuh?"

Len:"di game asteroid adventure itu lho~ len baru beli"

Samantha:"Oh... DAN BALIK KE LEN! GUE CEWEK BUKAN BANCI! NGERTI?! B-U-K-A-N-! ayo di spelling!**(emangnya sekolahan?)**"

Len:"SETAN LU AUTHOR!" #ngelindes author pake banana boat

#author kelindes,berdarah darah,lalu hidup lagi

Samantha:"asal lo tau gue immortal di sini~"

Len:"BOM PISAAAANNNGGG!" *lempar bom*

Samantha:"wuuiii~" brakkkkk! *buka payung besi anti ledakan*#emangnya ada yah?

Rin:"udah len cukup!" *lempar bom jeruk*

DHUUUUAAARRR~

_jadi perang bom deh?_

Len:"Woi author! mana OC OC barumu!"

Samantha:"HEH?! MAU NGERJAIN?! ADA BANYAK NIH! YURINTO,ELVYRINA,SYLVIA,TRISHA,ARIA,ARINKA,ELV,KIN ARA,ARAKA,ARUNI,SHIRIKA,AORI,YURI,YUKI,YUMITO,KAIR A,AIRI,AFINIA,AKARI,HIKARI,DLL! KERJAIN SEKARANG!"

Len:"Ampuuunnn~ saya khilafff~"

Samantha:"hadeh"

Rin:"oc barumu keluar tanggal?"

Samantha:"bersamaan dengan cerita baru nanti ada lagi..."

Rin:"oh... oke!"

Miku:"HUWAA! NEGI GUA TERTINDIH PASIIIIIRRR~!"

Rin:"dasar maniak negi..."

Miku:"kamu maniak pisang!"

Samantha:"STOOOOPP! enakan kalian lompat dari atap sana!"

Miku&Rin:"ha'i..." *mau ke atap*

Samantha:"huwa! huwa! gue bercanda! aduh~ demi katak naik gunung ini dua anak gak bisa diajak bercanda!"

Miku:"lu yang buat kita begini author gila!"

Samantha:"MIKU..." *keluarin mataharinya CEO amaterasu* #dibunuh!salahfandom

***Sepulang dari resort island dan menunggu di pesawat***

Len:"kelamaan!"

Samantha:"KALO KELAMAAN MENDINGAN KAMU BELAJAR SANA! AKU EMANGNYA BELUM BILANG KALO ADA UAS BESOK YA?!"

Len:"WHAAAAATT?! PANTESAN SEMUA BELAJAR!"

Miku:"masih inget?"

_Flashback sebelum ke resort island_

Samantha:"eh sepulang liburan ini kita UAS lho.."

Len:"ha?!"

Miku:"aku bawa buku ah"

Samantha:"gua gak ikut UAS gua kesel di asrama,nyuci baju,belajar,DLL..."

Miku&Rin:"yaudah:

_Flashback End_

Samantha:"Rin sama miku aja masih inget!"

Len:"SAYA KHILAAAFFFF! JANGAN BUAT GUE PELUPA LAGIIIII!"

Samantha:"dalam hatimu kau belum khilaf..." *hacker princess mode on*

Len:"emangnya segitu sibuknya ya kamu di asrama?"

Samantha:"iya sih iya... tapi ada temenku nih... mau kusebutin semuanya nama lengkapnya satu satu? Jennifer Alicia Widiyanto... terus... Gianina Dante.."

Len:"stooooopp! udah DUAAAAAA aja cukup!"

Miku:"STOOOPPP! SANA BELAJAR LEN!"

Len:"Ha'i onee chan.." *dasar obaachan gila...*

Samantha:"apa len? katamu miku obaachan gila?" *hacker princess mode on*

Len:"UPS!"

Miku:"APA LEN?! GUA BUKAN NENEK LU PANGGIL OBAACHAN?! SINI KAMU"

Samantha:"ups! siap siap parasut semuaa~"

Samantha,Rin,Luka,Kaito,Gakupo: *pasang parasut*

Len:"UWAAA! AUTHOOOORRRR!"

Miku:"huhuhu... untuk kamu sekarang sepesial..." *keluarin pedang besi tajam*

Len:"OOOHHH NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

#AbaikanLineBreakIni

* * *

*sampai di asrama voca*

Samantha:"seger juga..."

Miku:"iya~"

len: *babak belur penuh luka*

Samantha:"Siap! beri salam!"

Semua:"Spirit Of Mary Terima Kasih Reader..."

Samantha:"LOH KOK JADI SALAMNYA SEKOLAHKU?!"

Semua:"UUUPPPPSSS!"

Samantha:"Ulang! Beri salam!"

Semua(langsung pakai kimono dan duduk beri salam ala jepang):"Terima kasih reader,terima kasih reviewer,terima kasih silent reader~"

Samantha:"Bye bye!"

TAMAT

Len:"bakal kubalas kau author!"

**(atau tidak?)**

* * *

**Sori sangking sibuknya di asrama sampai nggak bisa buka fanfiction...**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Chalice07:"gak kak...gak usah di ilangin~ #dibunuh OC Ocnya kak chalice Waduh?! kak chalice punya keponakan?! Lihat... (*w*) thanx you reviewnya ya kak (_ _)"**

**Hikari Kengo:"WAK! SORI sa-chan gak tau \(QAQ)/ iya lagi gila gilaan di sms hahaha! yin yin gak jadi bikin fic kagome jadi dia hiakus! eh! hiatus! makasih reviewnya ya hikari!"**

**Yin:"KALAU GAK JADI SILAHKAN JALAN SAMBIL TIDUR NGEILINGI NGAGEL SAMPAI 100X TERUS DIKEJAR ZOMBI LARI KE GM JUAL DECK VANGUARDMU TERUS JALAN KE KUBURAN DIHANTUI ARWAH AKU LOCK PAKAI LINK JOKER SAMPAI PAGI. KALO GAK MAU YA UP TO YOU~"**

**Thanx you review selama ini...**


End file.
